godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
List of unmade monster films
The following is a list of unmade projects, divided by the companies that intended to produce them and listed in chronological order. Note: this list may not be complete due to projects becoming very obscure or never being revealed to the public. Toho Company Ltd. *''The Ghostly Whale That Came from the Sea to Attack Tokyo'' (1952, Pre-Godzilla concept by Eiji Tsuburaya) *"A giant octopus sinks Japanese whaling ships in the Indian Ocean" (1953, Pre-Godzilla concept by Eiji Tsuburaya) *''The Giant Monster from 20,000 Miles Under the Sea and ''Project G (1954, early concept for Godzilla) *''The Volcano Monsters'' (1957, failed US revision of Godzilla Raids Again) *''Bride of Godzilla?'' (1956)Japanese Wikipedia: Unproduced Godzilla Films *''Continuation: King Kong vs. Godzilla'' (1963, direct sequel to King Kong vs. Godzilla) *''Frankenstein vs. The Human Vapor'' (1963) *''Frankenstein vs. Godzilla'' (1964, became Frankenstein vs. Baragon) *''Giant Monster Attack'' (1966, became Space Amoeba)Japanese Wikipedia: Space Amoeba *''Operation Robinson Crusoe: King Kong vs. Ebirah'' (1966, became Ebirah, Horror of the Deep) *''Batman vs. Godzilla'' (1966) *''Two Godzillas: Japan S.O.S.! (1967) *All Monsters Attack Directive'' (1968, became Destroy All Monsters) *''Godzilla vs. The Mutant Starfish'' (1972, better known as Godzilla vs. Hitodah)Toho Kingdom: Godzilla vs. Hitodah *''Godzilla vs. Hedorah 2'' (1972) *''Godzilla • Redmoon • Erabus • Hafun: Extraterrestrial Monsters'' a.k.a. Godzilla vs. Redmoon (1974) *''Godzilla vs. The Space Monsters: Earth Defense Directive'' (1972) *''The Return of King Ghidorah'' (1972, a.k.a. King Ghidorah's Great Counterattack!, became Godzilla vs. Gigan) *''Jet Jaguar vs. Megalon'' (1972/1973) *''Godzilla vs. The Megalon Brothers: The Undersea Kingdom's Annihilation Strategy'' (1973) *''Giant Monsters Converge on Okinawa! Showdown At Zampamisaki'' (1974, also known as Mechanical Monster Garugan) *''Showdown in Zanpamisaki: Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla'' (1974) *''Terror of MechaGodzilla'' (1975, early script draft / original version) *''S.O.S. Japan! Godzilla's Suicide Strategy'' (1976)Japanese Wikipedia: GiganJapanese Wikipedia: KameregonHiroshi Yamamoto's Blog: May 17, 2010 *''Gods of Godzilla'' a.k.a. Super Godzilla: God's Angry Messenger (Late 1970's) *''Nessie'' (1978) *''U.S.-Japan Collaboration: Godzilla'' (1978) *''King of the Monsters: Rebirth of Godzilla (1978) *A Space Godzilla'' (1978-1979, separate concept from 1994's Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla) *''Godzilla Legend: Asuka Fortress'' a.k.a. Godzilla vs. the Asuka Fortress ''(1979) *The Reawakening of Godzilla'' (1980, became The Return of Godzilla) *''Godzilla: King Of The Monsters 3D'' (1983, American production) *''Godzilla 2: Godzilla vs. Biollante'' (1985-1989, original version of Godzilla vs. Biollante) *''Godzilla 2: Godzilla vs. The Robot Army'' (1985-1989, became Gunhed) *''Godzilla vs. Ankyron'' (1985-1989, replaced with Godzilla vs. Biollante, later adapted into Godzilla vs. Destoroyah) *''Mothra vs. Bagan'' (1990) *''Godzilla vs. King Kong'' (1990, became Godzilla vs. Mechani-Kong before being scrapped) *''Godzilla vs. Mechani-Kong'' (1990) *''The Return of King Ghidorah'' (1992, replaced with Godzilla vs. Gigamoth)Koichi Kawakita Interview *''Godzilla vs. Gigamoth'' (1992, became Godzilla vs. Mothra) *''Godzilla vs. MechaMothra'' (1993)Kenpachiro Satsuma Interview II *''Godzilla vs. Berserk'' (1993, became Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2) *''Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla'' (1993, early draft versions) *''Godzilla vs. Astrogodzilla'' (1994, became Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla) *''Godzilla'' (1994, American production) *''Godzilla vs. Ghost Godzilla'' (1995, replaced with Godzilla vs. Barubaroi, then Godzilla vs. Destoroyah) *''Godzilla vs. Bagan'' (1995, possibly planned according to Takao Okawara)Takao Okawara interview *''Godzilla vs. Barubaroi'' (1995, replaced with Godzilla vs. Destoroyah) * Yamato Takeru II (1997) *''GODZILLA 2'' (1999/2000, sequel to ''GODZILLA'' (1998), replaced by Godzilla: The Series) * Godzilla Reborn (2001, American-made sequel to Godzilla 2000: Millennium) * Godzilla vs. Kamacuras (2001, original vision for Shusuke Kaneko's Godzilla film)Toho Kingdom: Godzilla vs. Kamacuras *''Godzilla vs. M'' (2001, also known as Godzilla vs. Uchujin, early draft for Shusuke Kaneko's Godzilla film)Toho Kingdom: Godzilla vs. M *''Godzilla X Varan, Baragon and Anguirus: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack'' (2001, became Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack) *''American Godzilla Reboot'' (2000-2003, new American Godzilla film considered by Sony prior to them losing the rights to Godzilla in 2003, would not have been connected to GODZILLA (1998))SciFi Japan: GODZILLA 2 RUMORS UNFOUNDED *''Godzilla vs. Deathla'' (2003-2005, became Godzilla 3D To The Max)SciFi Japan: The Long Evolution of Godzilla 3D *''Godzilla 3D to the MAX'' (2007-2009, replaced with Godzilla (2014)) *''Godzilla'' (2012, became ''Godzilla'' (2014)) Daiei Motion Picture Company / Kadokawa Pictures *''Giant Horde Beast Nezura'' (1965) *''Gamera The Giant Monster vs. The Ice Men From Outer Space'' (1966, also known as Gamera vs. The Ice Men) *''Gamera vs. Two-Headed Monster W'' (1972, better known as Gamera vs. Wyvern) *''Gamera vs. Phoenix'' (1993/1994, replaced with Gamera: Guardian of the Universe) *''Godzilla vs. Gamera'' (2002)SciFi Japan: Gamera the Brave *''Daimajin'' (2006, Takashi Miike) Tsuburaya Productions *''Ultraman: Operation Giant'' (1967) *''Ultraman: Hero from the Stars'' (1978) *''Ultraman: The Jupiter Effect'' (1978) *''Yellow Eyes'' (2004, became Ultraman: The Next) *''Ultraman 2: Requiem'' (2005) *''Ultraman Mebius and the Ultra Brothers 2'' (2007-2008) Unproduced Television Projects *''Unbalance'' (1965, became Ultra Q) *''WoO'' (1966, later inspired 2006's Bio Planet WoO) *''Scientific Special Search Party: Bemlar'' (1966) *''Redman'' (1966, became Ultraman) *''Ultra Eye'' (1967, became Ultra Seven) *''Ultra Garrison'' (1967, became Ultra Seven) *''Gridman Sigma'' (1994) *''Ultraman Cross'' (2004, became Ultraman Nexus) Toei Company Ltd. *''Devil-Manta'' (1978) *''Kongorilla'' (1977-1978) *''Mortal (1980) *''Rebellions (2011) Willis O'Brien Projects *''Creation'' (1930's) *''The War Eagles'' *''Gwangi'' (became The Valley of Gwangi) *''King Kong vs. Frankenstein'' *''Umbah'' *''Last of the Labyrinthodons'' *''Emilio and Guloso'' *''Valley of the Mist'' *''The Last of the Oso Si-Papu'' *''The Bubbles'' *''The Vines of Ceres'' King Kong and Related Projects *''The Eighth Wonder'' (1952) *''Space Kong'' (1969) *''The Legend of King Kong'' (1976, remake of the original King Kong by Universal Pictures) *''King Kong In Africa'' (1976-1978) *''King Kong In Moscow'' (1980's) *''The Illegitimate Son of King Kong'' (1983) *''Son of Kong'' (1986) Ray Harryhausen Projects *''The Jupiter Beast'' (1937-1949) *''Food of the Gods'' (1949) *''The Satyr'' (1946-1950's) *''The Elementals'' (1952-1953) *''Food of the Gods'' (1961, second attempt) *''People of the Mist'' (1983) *''Force of the Trojans'' (1984) Other Unmade Giant Monster Films *''The Big Freeze'' (1940's) *''The Las Vegas Monster'' (1957) *''Behemoth, the Sea Monster'' (1957, original version of The Giant Behemoth) *''Attack of the 50ft Woman 2'' (1958-1959) *''Kuru Island'' (1961, became Gorgo) *''Breakout of the Loch Ness Monster'' (1963) *''Arkitius the Giant Squid'' (1966)CyberKids: Nitkatsu Scripts *''Monster Gigant'' (1966) *''Monster Momonra'' (1966) *''Reigon: Devil of the Seabed'' (1966) *''G.O.O. - Genetic Octopodular Ooze'' (1971) *''The Birth of Monster Nesugon'' (1973-1978)CyberKids: Shochiku Scripts *''Baby Kong'' (1976, Mario Bava) *''Snails'' (1979) *''It Ate Cleveland'' (1985-1987, better known as Godzilla vs. Cleveland) *''The Dirty Filthy Slime'' (1988) *''Tor'' (1991) *''Gappa'' (1995, often mistaken for the otherwise false Gappa vs. Guilala) *''Reptilicus 2'' (2001) *''Rampage'' (2011, based on the 1986 arcade game) *''Notzilla: The Duke of Monsters'' (2011, though a promotional trailer was made)Roberthood Blog: Exclusive Reveal: Its Notzilla *''Monster Roll'' (2012, though a promotional short was filmed)Monster Roll Official Website Miscellaneous Projects *''Stop!'' (television series, 1960's) *''Godzilla vs. Terminator'' (Dark Horse Comics, 1990's) References Category:Unmade Category:Unmade Films Category:Lists